


snow that rumbles

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humming, Lazy story, comfortable, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: gee, it sure is boring around here.





	snow that rumbles

**Author's Note:**

> original: 23/1/2018  
> ive forgotten about this three times also after being on this site for like 3 years im finally figuring out the appropriate tagging because i didnt tag the "archive warning" right and i didnt tick the "category" thing at all so. wops sorry about that

winter nights were long and cold and boring. as wilson stared into the blaze of the fire, he tried to rack his mind for things to do to pass the time, but nothing sprung. he couldn't comfortably leave the base in the middle of the night (barely seeing anything wasn't very fun), and woodie hadn't returned from his venture, which left him to his own devices.

 

maybe he could create something new from the materials they had? but a quick rummage through the chests and a scan through the recipes revealed that he had created everything there was to craft. perhaps he could cook a different dish up? but again, old foods didn't reveal anything new to make. he sighed, plonking himself down onto a frigid log, wondering what he could do to make the light appear quicker. his left foot tapped in the snow covered grass, elbows planted on his knees and claws under his chin, brows knitted together like he was trying to answer every single one of life's questions.

 

then, in a random, sudden thought, he began to hum.

 

he hadn't heard a song in ... god, it must have been years. even the music by the old door had been lost from his memory. his throat was scratchy against the familiar action, his voice wonky and non whimsical with anything someone on the "outside" would know, but soon he found himself slipping into some sort of rhythm. his left claw had drooped down to rest on the log, and it began to tap out its own weak beat, his right leg softly bouncing to the made up tune.

 

wilson closed his eye as the taps turned to soft scratches in between the quick pauses of his hums, which resonated nicely to him. along with the pops and cracks of the fire and the whoops of nightlife, it almost became serene. he felt bitter bites of snow land on his face, the piercing wind whip aggressively around his form, but he kept humming and scratching until he became too absorbed in his own world to worry about the cold being lobbed at him. 

 

he didn't hear woodie approach from behind the camp, holding his lantern out within the mini blizzard like a wandering traveller. the lumberjack kept deathly silent as he listened in on the scientists man-made entertainment. there was something soft in the whites of his eyes, a smile spreading across his snow speckled face. he'd never heard wilson hum before.

 

wilson continued to drone on, finding his own consistent tune to loop back to. he could be heard over everything else in the constant, and wilson found that he didn't care. he'd switch from a high pitch to a low, forming his own pointless song in a matter of minuets.

 

it was when the light finally flooded the land that wilson stopped dead. he took a deep breath before grabbing the uncomfortably hot heat stone and a winter hat, and he trekked his way towards the forest without a sound, missing woodie's half-entrance completely.

 

woodie watched him go, a new fondness sparking in his heart. it was pleasant, to see wilson try and relax rather than stress himself on what new things to make. with a soft chuckle to himself, woodie strode over to the chests, a simple happiness he hadn't felt in a long while warming his chest.


End file.
